


as versões da história

by DuendeJunior



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dependendo de quem estivesse contando, a história deles poderia ser maior ou menor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as versões da história

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalas/gifts).



> Originalmente postada no FF.net em 24/05/2012. Aparentemente 2012 foi meu ano mais SaiNaru ou algo do tipo (regrets: none).  
> Postagem original foi presente pra Nina, então claro que essa versão aqui também é ~

Se alguém perguntasse a Naruto como a história entre ele e o desenhista que morava no apartamento vizinho tinha realmente começado, ele diria que foi no dia em que ele precisou de ajuda para transportar sua geladeira nova da portaria do prédio até o terceiro andar. A compra já tinha sido programada há tempos, mas, por descuido, Naruto se esquecera de guardar o dinheiro para pagar os entregadores para que eles levassem o trambolho até seu apartamento. Resultado: ele acabou sentado na portaria, desolado, pensando em como poderia transportar a geladeira até lá. Sim, o prédio tinha elevador, mas Naruto jamais conseguiria arrastar ou carregar aquilo sozinho, mesmo que a distância fosse curta. Além disso, ele e o porteiro nunca estiveram nos melhores termos, o que invalidava a idéia de pedir ajuda.

Então, para sua salvação, o dito desenhista – Sai – apareceu para verificar a correspondência. Àquela altura já eram bastante amigos, então foi a ele que Naruto recorreu.

Muitos tropeços – um deles quase literal, na saída do elevador – depois, a geladeira finalmente estava instalada no apartamento de Naruto, e tanto ele quanto Sai estavam encostados na pia, rindo sem parar. Em retrospecto, a mini jornada tinha sido divertida, apesar da dor subseqüente nos braços de ambos.

A quem perguntasse, o loiro diria que foi naquele momento, ouvindo a risada do outro, que ele sentiu o "clique", que tudo se encaixou e ele se percebeu apaixonado; dali em diante, só lhe restou uma dúvida: se deveria convidá-lo ou não para um jantar no Ichiraku Lamen, a duas quadras do prédio.

(Dois dias depois, ele finalmente fez o convite.)

**x**

Se alguém perguntasse a Sai como a história entre ele e o estudante de Educação Física que morava no 802 tinha começado, ele retrocederia ainda mais e começaria a contar um caso de quando tinha acabado de se mudar para o prédio e, exercitando sua falta de tato, acabara ofendendo Sakura, a moça de cabelo cor-de-rosa que morava no 805. O desenhista não se lembrava exatamente o que tinha ocorrido, mas se lembrava que Naruto a havia defendido (não com muita habilidade, mas a intenção dele era boa) e que quase houve uma briga no meio do corredor – ou melhor, Naruto quase pulara no pescoço dele por causa de uma tirada sarcástica e Sakura quase batera nos dois para que eles parassem.

O início da convivência não parecera nada promissor, mas de alguma forma os três conseguiram chegar a um entendimento e acabaram ficando bem próximos, quase amigos, o que ajudou muito nas habilidades sociais de Sai. Desde cedo, nunca fora particularmente incentivado a desenvolver laços com outras pessoas – à exceção de seu falecido irmão mais velho – e era invariavelmente acusado de falso quando resolvia ser cortês, então passara a dar pouca importância a isso, exceto em situações inevitáveis. Essa situação não o incomodava tanto, mas desde que conhecera Naruto, começara a se esforçar um pouco mais para entender como seres humanos se socializavam.

O fato de o rótulo de falso começar a aborrecê-lo quando aplicado por aquelas pessoas de quem tinha se aproximado era um bom incentivo para mudança, aparentemente.

Então, mais ou menos três meses depois, num sábado, ele e Naruto acabaram indo a um bar depois do término das aulas.

(Nesse ponto da história, talvez os olhos de Sai ficassem mais doces, mas quase ninguém que estivesse ouvindo perceberia a mudança.)

Ele não se lembra bem como os dois conseguiram voltar para casa depois de todas as rodadas de saquê que bebera – e duvida muito que Naruto se lembre -, mas se lembra de estar sentado no chão do apartamento do loiro, encostado no sofá verde e servindo de apoio para o amigo, enquanto este lhe contava uma longa história sobre um antigo conhecido, chamado Sasuke Uchiha, de quem ele e Sakura tinham sido amigos nos tempos de escola e com quem tinham uma história enrolada: Sakura gostava assumidamente de Sasuke; Naruto também gostava dele, mas disfarçava usando rivalidade adolescente; Sasuke tinha problemas demais para retribuir o afeto de qualquer um dos dois.

No fim, Naruto estava soluçando no ombro de Sai, enquanto ele acariciava seu cabelo e tentava acalmá-lo. Ele pode ou não ter tentado achar alguma palavra de conforto, disso ele também não se lembra. Mas sabe que acordou no outro dia ainda sentado no mesmo lugar e com a cabeça do loiro em seu colo. A ressaca acabou sendo horrível – saquê tinha esse efeito colateral nele -, mas pensar em Naruto chorando por outro na noite anterior era ainda pior.

Foi naquele dia, entre comprimidos para dor de cabeça e um projeto para começar, que Sai sentiu o "clique" dentro de si e jurou que, acontecesse como acontecesse, faria o possível para nunca dar motivos para que Naruto chorasse daquela maneira. Ou de qualquer maneira.

Não tinha a menor ideia de como poderia dizer ao amigo como se sentia, mas bem, ele nunca tivera ideia de como se relacionar minimamente com gente, e ali estava ele, com dois amigos, não estava? Algum jeito existia.

E depois veio a geladeira.

(Pra ele, o convite para jantar demorou um mês e meio, mais ou menos.)

**x**

Se alguém perguntasse a Sakura como seus dois amigos do prédio tinham começado a namorar, ela diria que existiam duas versões, mas ambas chegavam à mesma conclusão: ambos continuam sendo os mesmos idiotas de sempre, mas agora se amando loucamente. Era tudo o que realmente importava, no final.

O resto era apenas história.


End file.
